theallianceoforderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mokodoks
'Mokodok' The Mokodoks are Carnivorous Animals that live in the Bode's Galaxy. Their former Homeplanet was Abyseusseus (Numerous Mokodok Languages roughly translate it to Abbyseusseus, Abbysessia, Abysuseusa), their current homeplanet is Tuavac. Currently the Mokodoks are run by the Federal Mokodok Republic(FMR), a Multi-Party Communist State. History Origins of the Mokodoks all come back to their homeplanet. Pre-Abbyseusseus War In Mokodok Years, 1.2 million years ago the First State was Formed in the Continent of Yret. It was the Monarch-r un Grek Kingdom(loosely based on the Greeks). Soon, modern-day cities were also established as well. The Zealotic Mokodok Capital Julivan, was founded on the Continent of Zealotus. The Democratic Gritten Capital was Founded on the Continent of Grittus. Gawsaw and Cowmos were founded at Yret. Soon, each City Grew to a Powerful Country Sucuumbing Land for Their Benefits. The Zealotic Mokodoks took over all of Zealotus by Religious Means. Gritten Managed to Capture the Gritten Desert and claim a Colony on Yret but failed to entirely conquer Grittus due to Fierce Resistance from its Neighboring Country of Rantagua. Gerla claimed the Gerlan Mountain Ranges as their Country, Goovany claimed two coasts, and the Greks claimed Everything else. Then the Yret Trench War Beckoned on the Abyseussean Continent of Yret. It was Greks against the Gerlans and Grittens. The War would last 4 Years with Gritten and Gerla Victorious and the formation of the Spodum Government. Abbyseusseus War In Quick 3 Years, the Spodum Government has turned the former Grek State to a Formidably Armed Economic Giant under the Wachful Eyes of the Spodum Dictator, Jak Hadrov. One Year Later, the Largest War that has ever sucuumbed Abyseusseus Begun when Spodum Troops Marched into Gerla. In Complete Shock by other Countries, the Spods Conquered Gerla in 2 Weeks and allying a Communist Country of Goovany. Defeating Gritten The Spods and the Goovs now have to defeat Gritten if they want to conquer Abyseusseus. So in Preparations, the Spodum Empire conquered the Strategic Island of Kajeri(which was close to Grittus) and Goovany captured the Yret Gritten Colony. Now they are set to Invade Grittus. In Quick Succession, Spodum and Goovan Forces crossed the Yret Canal, a boundary that divided the 2 continents, into the Gritten Desert. After Fierce Fighting at the City of Jerkim, The Spodum Empire has Conquered the Gritten Desert. At the Same Time, the Spodum Navy Crippled the Zealotic Mokodok Navy and Invaded their Yret Colony. The Future now seems bleak for the Spodum Empire, but Hadrov insisted that the Gritten must be Wiped Out before the Zealotic Mokodoks Reacted. So Spodum Armies, along with the help of Rantagua crossed into Main Gritten and Conquered them in a Month. The Zealotic Mokodoks The Zealotic Mokodoks now stand between them and the Spodum Juggernaut. Well hopelessly outnumbered at the time, The Zealot Emperor, Jikarva, sued for Peace. Suprisingly, Hadrov Accepted Peace because his Armies are exausted after speedy victories in the War. Thus, the Treaty of Abyseusseus was signed. The Treaty of Abyseusseus In the Treaty, it states: #The Zealotic Mokodoks and the Spodum Empire will not interfear with their conquests of space #In an Event of War that shall sucuumb their homeplanet from a Space Empire, the Zealotic Mokodoks and the Spodum Empire shall ally with each other to defend the Mokodok Race. #Only Zealotism and Spodumism shall prevail and not be locked in a bloody conflict against each other. #The Zealotic Mokodoks and the Spodum Empire shall not Declare War on Each Other, Even if one of them has collapsed. #A Anti-Shaman Pact shall be formed with each other. #Democracy and Shamanism shall be banned in Both Empires The Treaty has been running for 118 years between the Zealotic Mokodoks and the Spodum Empire. It was Broken once the Spodum Empire Invaded Zealotus in the aftermath of the 2nd War of Spodification. Post Abbyseusseus War *more to come!* "The New Order" After Triumphantly Defeating the Grox in the Bulge War, Spodum Dictator Hadrov VI begins to state that their galaxy must be rid of Evil Entities that Separate and Divide the People from striving Success and Proclaims Spodumism as "The New Order" of the Galaxy and Eventually the Universe! This seems a Daunting Task and only the Grox and Zealotism came that close to enforcing their beliefs to the Universe and Omniverse. Galactic Conquests As the Zealotic Mokodoks were building up their Galactic Fleet to Convert the Andromeda Galaxy, the Spodum Empire began Invading the Shaman, Zealotic, Communist, and Democracy Empires of the Bode's Galaxy with the Help of Empires who share their Views. The Weparat, funded by the Spodumist Paraty, expelled the Shamanistic Democracy Birders Empire and conquered the Birders Empire in 1 Year and 3 Months. Although the Weparat are Communists, they share the same Views as the Spodum Empire. By the Time the 2nd War of Spodification Began, the Spodum Empire has Conquered the Bode's Galaxy along with the help of the Paraty, Saiomin, Weparat, and the Daestav Spindlespine. All that is Left now is the Zealotic Mokodoks Themselves! The 2nd War of Spodification The War in another Galaxy that involved two powerful Empires, the Zealotic Mokodoks and the AOO, was against the Fate of Zealotism and anti-Zealotism. Pre-War Events It all started when the Zealotic Mokodoks annonced a Blockade in the Squin Galaxy. The Blockade was meant to protect the Zealots New Claims in the Galaxy. The Spodum Empire, however, was uninterested at the time. Then the Squin Attacked and Broke the Blockade. The Zealot Emperor Karjuvika, Proclaimed this as an act of War, Ordered a Bombing Squad to Bomb Glaxon, the squin homeplanet, in Retaliation. The Raid Killed Millions of Innocent Lives and shocked the Squin Population. These acts lead to War. The Forces The Zealotic Mokodoks had 2 Billion Troops stationed at the Andromeda Galaxy. Oposing them is 4 Billion AOO Troops, who are battle hardened and well trained. The Zealot Army of the Mokodoks have petty and unskilled commanders. Early Successes. The Zealotic Mokodoks immediately invaded right after the Glaxon Raid and claimed 1/4 of the AOO in Quick Succession, and were really close to conquering Glaxon. But they were pushed back 1 star system by a Janus Lead Army. So Emperor Karjuvika ordered 1 Billion Troops withdrawn from the Andromeda Galaxy to Conquer the Janus Empire. It was at that moment it was the Biggest Mistake done by the Zealotic Mokodoks in the War. But they did Manage to Conquer and Defeat the Janus. The Tide Turns The Squin Military, confused and disorganized, quickly recovered from Zealot Attacks and Raided the Zealots Main Economic and Military Districts in the Bode's Galaxy. They left the Colonies to rot, but the Spods then annexed them, while still being neutral in the War. Then Squaven II, Squin Dictator, ordered a Counterattack against the Zealotic Mokodoks in the Squin Galaxy. They Defeated the Mokodoks and expelled them from their galaxy. This was a Historic Moment for the Zealotic Mokodoks, they were defeated. The Spodum Empire also knew about this, and began rounding troops to conquer the Zealotic Mokodoks, while still being neutral in the War. Collapse As the Squin Invaded the Bode's Galaxy, the Zealotic Mokodoks collapsed into anarchy. The Spods, in violation of the Treaty of Abyseusseus, invaded them. At this Moment on, the Spodum Empire now Proclaims themselves the Leading Masters of the Mokodoks. They Expel Zealotism from the Bode's Galaxy once and for all. But Emperor Karjuvika Fled along with 2 Million Zealot Troops in the Aftermath of the War, never to be seen again. Succeeding the New Order in Their Galaxy The Spodum Empire has Finally Accomplished their goal of Enforcing the New Order in the Bode's Galaxy. Now they are able to focus entirely on Enforcing Spodumism to the universe. And the Closest Galaxy to Begin Enforcing Spodumism was suprisingly the same galaxy that the Zealotic Mokodoks Squabled before.(The Andromeda Galaxy II is actually a different galaxy, but it acts like it is the same galaxy.) A Stepping Stone Once Spodum Forces Prepare to invade the Andromeda Galaxy II, something unexpected happened. A Fungus Infestation appeared in the Galaxy. But The Spods only knew about it once they invaded the Grox in their Galaxy. Taking Advantage of the infestation, the Spodum Empire Invaded and Decontaminated a Squin Colony in the Outer-Rim. The Current Spodum Dictator, Hadrov VII, didn't know it at the time, but it was a stepping stone for the New Order. Also Unexpected at the Time, the Squin Empire was collapsing. The Squin Rebellion The Communist Regime Ruled the Squin Empire with an Iron Fist, but 3 Rebel Groups Begun to attack the regime. It Caused a Collapse in the Squin Government, primarily is the cause of the Monarch rebel group. The Spodum Empire found this an unexpected advantage, so they begun rounding up troops and invaded the Squin Empire(which the majority was under the Squin Monarch Group). Then Dictator Hadrov VII ordered to begin Preparations of the Invasion of Glaxon. Codenamed Operation Cyclone, it was to employ 2 Billion Spodum Troops for the invasion. Facing them was 200 Million Rebel Groups. They Besieged and Bombarded Glaxon. They seemed ready to invade, but Ala-Ik Diplomats came in to propose a Peace Treaty. Hadrov VII accepts Peace, and Glaxon Became Occupied by the Spods and the Squin Monarch Group. It seems that the Andromeda Galaxy II is Ready to meet Spodumism as their New Government. But a couple of Factors are in the way: the Barbaric Arton, the Shamanistic Jaylot, and the Squin Spodification Group. The Jaylots The Jaylots were an Empire run by the Shamans. But their Future seems rough once the Artons Kidnapped and Killed their Queen. And they didn't know it at the time, were a Target of Spodum Affairs. The Spods began to Invade the Jaylot Empire as a plan to Enforce Spodumism to the Andromeda Galaxy II. The Spods picked the Best Time to Invade, the Jaylot Government was still seeking a new Leader to Run their Country. Codenamed Operation Jaylotia, It was to employ 500 Million Spodum and Weparat Troops for the operation. The Jaylot Army had only 20 Million Soldiers to resist. In Startling 2 Hours, the Jaylot Empire was conquered. The Spods now Proclaimed the New Jaylot Empire run by Uberita Jikalta, a Spodumist Leader of the Jaylots. Shamanism is Banned, but enforcing the new law was bloody. 7 Million Jaylot Shaman Supporters were Slaughtered by the Spodumist Regime, with Galactic Attention on this Holocaust. The Newly Proclaimed Alliance of Order, Declared War on the Spodum Empire with only a plan to Eliminate Spodumism from the Andromeda Galaxy II. But Resistance was stiff at First. The AOO Suffered 24,560 Soldiers when trying to reclaim a New Jaylot Colony. Once they Begun to Invade the Jaylot Homeplanet, renamed Jaylotia, the Arton at the same time also Invaded. While the Reformed Spodumist Jaylot Air Force Sustained Casualties Against Both Fleets(AOO: 50 Fighters and 1 Cruiser. Arton: 49 Fighters and 3 Cruisers) Both them and the AOO couldn't standfighting against each other with the Arton Prowling behind their backs. So an Armistice and Eventual Cease was proclaimed between the AOO and the Spodum Empire. Aftermath of the InterGalactic War The Arton, a Powerful Race sought to control the Human Universe, thought that they are invincible and nothing can match them. But after 3 Prolonged Battles, the Arton became nothing but a mere Midget Empire. It Started when the Arton Began to Invade the Bode's Galaxy, but their Invasion Fleet was intercepted by Janus Cruisers. The Arton Invasion Fleet was Defeated, but not Utterly Destroyed. Then Came the ReInvasion of Jaylotia, but they were again Intercepted not by the Janus, but by the Spodum Expeditionary Force. Questions for Destroying Jaylotia is Unknown, but Military Experts Agree that it Might have Changed the Fortunes of the Arton. But it was not Over Yet, 2000 Arton Troops managed to Escape to Jaylotia. They were Badly Underarmed, Depleted, and Surrounded. The Spods Took no Chances and Wiped Out the Arton Survivors. The 2nd Battle of Jaylotia was a Major Turning Point for the Arton War; it Proved the Arton that some of their weapons are downright Useless against the Mokodoks. Then the Spodum Expeditionary Force met with the Arton's Best Fleet near the Squin Colony of Ksruk. The Insuring Battle Took 2 hours with Mounting Casualties on Both Sides. Again, the Spods Come Out Victorious. The War came to an end: The Janus and their Intergalactic Organization was Wiped Out, The Arton Fled the Universe, and the Squin Monarchy Collapsed along with the Ala-Ik, a Great Ally of the Squin Monarchy and the Spodum Empire. The InterGalactic War, as it was Known, came with a Price. The Communist Party of the Squin Empire Reformed to a Radical Communist State that Forced the Spodum Empire to Change their Opinion about the New Squin Empire, now URE, and the AOO. Facing Total Annilation ahead, Hadrov VII used a Newely Made Molecular Transport to Transport the Bode's Galaxy and the Spodumist Squin and Jaylots to another Universe. Is it Peace at Last? Recent Events probably anwser this question. Omniverse Domination? Squaven I, New Leader of the Radical Squin Empire, Decides to Invade the Omniverse for their Selfish Gains. The Spodum Empire immediately knew about it and still shudder over foreshadowing an Omniverse Ruled by a Stalinist Regime. So they Immediately Began to Invade 2 Universes and began to Fortify their Universe for a possible Invasion(codenamed Festung Larveev's Uliversa). In his Victory Speech, Hadrov VII Declared the Spodum Empire has Fulfilled her Duties for Spreading "The New Order" to her Universe and 2 others, but Work needs to be done. The Spodum Empire Faces a Possible Cold War with the Squin Empire, and the Spods are Well Prepared for it. "Era of Peace" The Omniverse became divided by the REMOVED into two. This diety also discovered what was believed to be another Omniverse, known as the "Real" Omniverse. Unknown to all, they were only entering another universe, themselves leaving what turned out to be an unusual universe in itself, but this hasn't been proven yet, either. Most of the Spods left to the real omniverse, towards their original Galaxy's parallel, leaving their comrades in their home omniverse to try and fend for themselves. Then abruptidly, the Alliance of Order Collapsed there, leaving no one in charge of it. The Spods heard of the collapse and did nothing about it. They stayed in their own galaxy and formed a Peace Widely known in the Omniverse as "Era of Peace" or in the Bode's Galaxy, "Pax Spodifika". Reasons for the era to begin are: * No one dared to challenge the Spods or their allies. *An Economic Boom Between Neighboring Galaxies and the Bode's Galaxy. *Less Resistance to the Spodumist Occupiers. *Collapse of the AOO eliminated rivalries between the Spods and the AOO. *Less influx of Refugees from other Warring Galaxies. *Less Geonicidal Actions against the Shamans and Zealots. *Medical Breakthroughs increased Life Expectancy in the Bode's Galaxy. These factors led to the "Era of Peace" and it would last for 200 Years in the Bode's Galaxy and its Neighboring Galaxies. Collapse of the Spodum Empire The Spodum Empire has done a great many things over the 700 years of its rule: #Eliminated Rivalries on their Homeplanet and their Galaxies. #Orchestrated Acts of Injustice with the Zealots and Shamans. #Peaceful and Aggressive Colaborations between them and the AOO. #Forged an "Era of Peace" in the Bode's Galaxy and Neighboring Galaxies. Now it seems that everything is now Falling Apart. Spread of A New Disease One of the reasons why the Era of Peace has ended is the Spread of a New Type of Disease that originated in the Black Eye Galaxy. The Disease is called Trakeni Voral, or Trakeni for short. It Gave Victims a black face and a blue Rash across their Bodies. It Killed Millions of Mokodoks and other citizens that lived in the Bode's Galaxy. Rise of Resistance Almost immediately after the end of the Era of Peace, Resistance began to spurt out in Spodum Controlled Planets and even one at their Homeplanet itself. The Most Notable Resistance Movements are the Bardistic Retravo, the Economic Dawert, the Ecological Valtrok, the Groxic Gray Cyborgs, and an Old Nemesis; The Zealotic Mokodoks. These Factors Contributed to the Collapse of the Spodum Empire. The Death of Hadrov VII By the time of the end of the "Era of Peace", Hadrov VII was extremely sick and old, 279 years olf to be exact. He contracted Trakeni Voral, and with no cure was expected to die sometime soon. Because of his ailing health, he is a Primary Reason why the Spodum Empire Collapsed. Here are the Factors Caused by him: His recent question of the Shamans The day after he contracted Trakeni Voral, he lightened Shaman Discrimination to the point of near freedom. This had outraged the Weparat(who have a Hatred to Shamans since the Weparatus Civil War), the Rantaguans(Mokodok Nation who blamed the Shamans for their anarchies Pre-Abbyseusseus War), and the Paraty(Economic Spodumist Nation who blamed the Shamans for their economic depression, loss of many wars, and miniscule resistance to the Grox). Because of it, those empires Left the Spodum Alliance. Those who didn't remained loyal to Hadrov VII and lightly questioned his actions. Empire Managment Hadrov VII at the time of the end of the "Era of Peace" had his hands full of Problems. The New Disease has caused an economic collapse of the Spodum Empire leading it to Extreme Bankruptcy, Major Food Shortages caused by the disease rendering farms unprofitable and Major Famines across the Bode's Galaxy, and Resistance to their rule. The Zealotic Mokodoks The Zealotic Mokodoks after the Second War of Spodification was conquered by the Spodum Empire. The Zealotic Cabinet, some 2 Million Zealotic Soldiers, and 1000 Zealotic Citizens Disappeared from Zealotus(their continent on Abyseusseus). They were never heard from again until post "Era of Peace". They saw the Spodum's Disorder as a chance to Reincarcerate their once "Glorious" Empire. So in 2 Months the Former Zealot Capital of Julivan was freed from Spodum Control and a Zealotic Empire was reestablished. Hadrov VII was outraged by this Act of Resistance but he couldn't do anything about it because of his ailing health. Death Hadrov VII, 1 day after hearing of Julivan being taken by the Zealotic Mokodoks died due to his health and complications of finding a cure of Trakeni Voral. The Entire Spodum Empire mourned his death and hailed him as a Hero of the Spodum Empire. This of course caused a Complete Division of the Spodum Empire. Abyseusseus and its Neighboring 47 Star Systems was split and called the Yerik Spodumist Empire, Likom and its Neighboring 12 star systems was split and called the Squongo Spodumist Empire, the rest were abandoned by the Mokodok Population. Division As a result of Hadrov VII's Death, the Spodumist Empire was divided in four, but only two managed to gain some control and order for 2 years after the Division. The Yerik Spodumist Empire was immediately Conquered by the Zealotic Mokodoks(at least a 1/4 of the Empire, the rest of the Spodumist Empire became abandoned, the Continent of Yret on Abyseusseus was also abandoned). The Squongo Spodumist Empire managed to Repel some Zealotic Invasions for the loss of 7 star systems, but eventually became overwhelmed by Large Factors that caused the Spodum Empire to Collapse and was soon abandoned after another 8 years. The Third Divided Spodumist Empire, which consisted of Jaylotia and some other Spodum Empire Territory was immediately abandoned after 2 months. The Fourth Divided Spodumist Empires consisted of Spodum Allies and Collaborators(it does not include those who have left the Spodum Empire's Alliance). Those Empires Immediately Collapsed after a year. They were either pushed back to the Civilization Stage(Paraty, Saiomin, Daestav) or the Tribal Stage(Daestav and the rest), simply abandoned, or managed to stay strong as an Independent Empire(The United Zealoty of Spode/UZS, the Dwerq, and maybe some others although not known yet). "Era of the Warring Anarchists" The Beginning As of three years after the Spodum Empire Collapsed and Divided, a new Era was Proclaimed by all remaining Empires of the Bode's Galaxy. It is called the "Era of the Warring Anarchists" and it lasted for 17 years. Scholars consider this a Dark Age of the Bode's Galaxy due to these Factors: *Spread of a new disease with no found cure(Trakeni Voral). *Warmongering States(Zealotic Mokodoks, Squongo Spodumist Empire(for 7 years only), Dwerq, and the Gray Cyborgs) waging Wars for Dominance of the Galaxy. *The Formation of Planet-States(Paraty, Saiomin(for 3 years until it became tribal), Valtrok, Victortus, Rantagua(although they peacefully share Abyseusseus with the Zealotic Mokodoks), and numerous others) due to complete collapse of Spodumist Order. *Formation of Tribe-States(Saiomin(after collapsing from planet-state), Daestav/Spindlespine(although it is also considered a Planet-State), and numerous others). *Neutral Empires that managed to strive on after the Collapse of Spodumist Order(UZS, Weparat(Probably the only existing Spodumist State in existance pre-Spodum Division), Montus(Squin-esque Dictatorship), and Tyklodewr(Bardistic Monarchy)). *Spodum Education System along with knowledge, science, arts, literature, ideas, and beliefs is lost, or completely destroyed and it is nearly impossible to recover the documents. Only the Weparat holds what's left of the Spodumist Ideas. *Complete lack of expansion due to these factors made rising empires become tribe-states or planet-states. Kingdom of the Zealots Once the Spodum Empire became divided, the Kingdom of the Zealots was proclaimed by Emperor Aretedas of the Zealotic Mokodoks. Their ideals of a omniverse dominated by spode was their strength and weakness. Sure they are more powerful than the Mokodok Empire but are more radical in every way. In 10 years, the Kingdom of the Zealots conquered the remaining Spodum Holdings not in control and pacified & exterminated the shamans and others who went against the Will of Spode. They went far and conquered the outer territories of the Andromeda Galaxy. They couldn't advance further due to the Squin Empire returning to the Galaxy and newely-formed resistance against Emperor Aretedas' Tyrannical Rule. Life in the Kingdom of the Zealots was harsh and brutal. The Zealots claimed that they are not 'Warring Anarchists' and the Era is over; but in reality it has reached its height. Resistance and Destruction of the Bode's Galaxy Resistance led by Mokodok Rebel Yurev and his allies who sought a Free Republic of the Mokodoks rose up in rebellion against the Kingdom of the Zealots. The Rebellion had many planet-states become space-faring empires and join the Cause to free the Bode's Galaxy of Tyrany. The rebellion came so close to winning the Civil War, but they had to capture Abyseusseus intact to win the Civil War. Aretedas, on the other hand, had a UltraWeapon in store for the Rebels. He unleashed his "Eye of Spode" upon the rebels by destroying the Abyseusseus Star System, wiping out 3/4 of the Rebel Fleet, and escaping to a Rebel temple planned to destroy all zealotic life-form of the Omniverse. Aretedas managed to destroy crucial parts of the temple, but the Rebels have exterminated all zealots of the Omniverse and commanded their Gods to fling the 'Eye of Spode' away for good. They unfortunately flung the weapon to the Galactic Core of the Bode's Galaxy. Aretedas, dying, set the 'Eye of Spode' on a crash course for the core sought to take the Bode's Galaxy with Aretedas in a "Apocalyptic Fireball of Retribution". He did and destroyed Zillions of life on the Bode's Galaxy. Now Yurev and his band of Mokodok Rebels(consisting of 200000 Mokodoks) are the only sole survivors who came from the Bode's Galaxy. They Established a new republic near the Galactic Core of the Milky Way and lived Zealot-Free. Republic of the Mokodoks and Zoratheist Empire *NOTE: The following information is exaggerated due to the Communist Mokodok Party's secrecy of the Mokodok State. Empirok Yurev would form a Republic based on Human Enlightenment thoughts mixed with Gritten Principles of Freedom of the Press & Speech, and a Rantaguan Thought of Free Religion. With these principles, he formed a constitution that he hoped would be a role model for rising empires. The Republic of the Mokodoks - The Yurev Administration Empirok Yurev then established a Presidency that would last for 5 years and a new one would be elected. Under his rule, the Republic saw itself under a Golden Age, an age that was never witnessed since the Fall of the Spodum Empire. Early challenges began for the Republic as Neighboring Grox Armies began invading Republic Colonies in two Wars(the Mokodoks called them Grox Conflicts). In the 1st War, Republic Troops defeated the Grox Occupation Force on the colony of Ugua using weapons dating back possibly to the Abbyseusseus War. Two years later, a Grox Raiding Party attempted to land on Abyseusa(the new Mokodok Homeplanet). But a small Republic Space Navy managed to suppress the invasion with the cost of 45% of the fleet. Although the Republic Emerged triumphantly, the victorious President Yurev collapsed of a heart attack and never recovered. As the Republic Mourns for him, a new president rises to power and Drastically changed course of his nation. The Iuty Administration By process of Alumination, Vice-President Iuty came to power according to the Constitution. Iuty emphasized Socialism as the True governing principle of the Mokodoks. He postulated that the Mokodok Classes must be destroyed and united by the Government and the Government controls all aspects of life and Urban Industrialization & "Production" by the Mokodok Population can bring Glory. Galactic and Mokodok Scholars call Iuty's ideology Iutysm; a Mokodok version of China's disastrous Great Leap Forward." In a month, the Republic fell apart as the economy fell, industries immediately fell apart, food becomes scarce, and the Iutyst Government rules like a Totalitarianist State. The Government changed the Constitution and destroyed all principles established by Yurev, enforcing Iutyst principles and a Cult of Personality around President Iuty. Because of the cult, citizens were forced to be blared with broadcasts of Iuty being the "Ruler of All Mokodoks" and being "The Mokodok Starzast(God in Mokodok Language)." Life under Iutysm was desperate as citizens had no choice but to sell whatever they can to keep themselves from "being executed for failing to follow the Iutyst cause"evidence supports this statement as it was stated by the Communist Mokodok Party. The Rise of Zora Out of the ashes of Republic shambles came one of the most important figures of Mokodok History who would establish an Empire 2 times the size of the Republic and found a new Religion that was purely Mokodok. The Mokodok was named Zora. Zora would found a new religion(but the Communist Mokodok Party claims that Zora rediscovered Marxism-Leninism and modified it to fit Mokodok Standards), lead a successful coup that would kill Iuty in the process, and win a subsequent civil war that followed. The Zoratheist Empire Under the Zora Dynasty, unofficially proclaimed by Zora and formally established by his son Ojuika, the Mokodoks saw themselves under a new philosophy extremely different from past Mokodok Societies. Unfortunately not much can be told of the Zoratheist Empire due to the Communist Mokodok Party's claim that Radicals loyal to Ojuika destroyed all documents in order to not let it fall to the Communist Mokodok's hands. All that is known of the Zoratheist Empire is that it lasted 5 years and that on the last year these events happened: #Terrorists of Shami Origin destroyed the cities of Abyseusa(renamed Zoratheia in Zora's Honor) killing Zora in the process. #Ojuika Came to power and waged wars with neighboring planet-states. #Ojuika, according to claims by the Communist Mokodok Party, supposidly turned Zoratheism from Socialism to a Theocratic nearly Spodumist State with a cult of personality surrounding the Zora Family. #Revolutionists led by Ninel Jetrus staged a coup on the Zoratheist Government, forcing Ojuika to flee and the Proclamation of the USZR. Union of Soviet Zoratheist Republics The Zoratheist Empire undoubtly paved way to a new Mokodok Superpower based on Communism; a form of government that originated from Earth. The USZR would help establish Communist Regimes in the Andromeda Galaxy, fragment the Alliance of Order, establish a Intergalactic Organization known as the "Omniversal Communist Alliance of Justice and Protection"/OCAJP, form the Largest Army of the Omniverse dwarfing the Squin's army, and bring in Technological Advancements never witnessed in many years by the Mokodoks. In general, The USZR did what the Spodum Empire dreamed of accomplishing. The state would last for some 25 years until an Apocalyptic War destroyed the USZR. 50 Million Years later, the Mokodoks rerose to prominence in the Bode's Galaxy unfortunately into 2 fractured states. Thyrillic-Aurotist War The 2 fractured Mokodok states immediately went to war with each other. The Thyrillic People's Republic, a Communist Zealot state, waged destructive invasions against the Mokodok Democratic Republic, an Aurotist State, and the Zealots were winning. The Aurotists and Thyrillics were both well equipped, but the Thyrillics had more men and the Aurotists had a Technological advantage. The War stayed regional until it became part of a larger conflict, the 3rd War of Spodification. The Thyrillics, aided by the Reptiloidus Rex and Spindlespine, begun a Large Offensive against the Aurotists, which overwhelmed them and were forced to retreat to Abyseusseus and a desert colony called Egaryt. Here on Egaryt, an Aurotist Squadron halted the Zealot Offensive in a Decisive Battle. Luckily an empire called the Orcelio came to aid the Aurotists and decisively defeated the Zealots in Mokodok Territory, prompting the Thyrillics to surrender. Establishing the Federal Republic During peace negotiations between the Aurotist and Thyrillics, both came to a decision to Unite the Mokodok States as a Federal Republic. There were no objections and thus, for the first time, a multi-party republic was established in the Mokodok Government. The Capital was jointly moved to the colony of Tuavac and the new republic would be Omniversally recognized. Federal Mokodok Republic The Federal Mokodok Republic would last for a short time as its sponsored Alliance of Omniversal Order would tear itself apart and divide it once more. The Thyrillics would become an independent state once more and the other side experimented with democracy and a small slice of capitalism and keep the name Federal Mokodok Republic. It also collapsed into anarchy due to actions of Zealotic Terrorists whose goal is to reestablish the Aretedas-style government to power. In its darkest hour, a former Orcelio Ambassador named Sazanaki would reunite the collapsed FMR and establish the 2nd Zoratheist Empire. Mokodoks Today NOTE: This only describes the Mokodoks when unified. Population The Mokodoks under the USZR had 12 Zillion people, but under the Federal Mokodok Republic, the population fell to 5 Trillion. Economy For most of the Mokodok's history, the economy was either a Command Economy or an Autarky. Now it is mostly a Command Economy. Government The government is a Multi-Party Federal Communist Republic. There are two main parties: the Mokodok Aurotist Party and the Thyrillic Worker's Party(renamed Mokodok Labour Party after the 3rd War of Spodification). Other parties are the Worker's Unitary Party(a spodumist party), the Mokodok Worker's Socialist Party(unclear ideology, possibly maoist or juche), and the Socialist Party of the Mokodoks(purely a socialist party). Military Under the USZR, the Mokodoks had the largest army in the omniverse: numbering 24 Trillion personel. Under the Federal Mokodok Party, there are 569,714,894 personel. Majority of the personel was under the Thyrillic Mokodok Army. The Mokodok Army(or FMAF) contain and founded the most advanced weaponry in the universe. 2nd Zoratheist Empire Population The Population of the 2nd Zoratheist Empire numbers 2.79 Trillion. Economy The Economic System is controlled by the State, so it is a Planned Economy Government The 2nd Zoratheist Empire is run by a Spodumist Government with President Sazanaki in Charge Military The Military numbers 13 Billion. They are equipped with 50 Million Year Old weaponry, which are considered outdated. Religion As Zoratheism was found out to be Spodumism with REMOVED as its official religion, Zoratheism is its official religion. Foreign Relations The 2nd Zoratheist Empire only has open relations with the Orcelio, but the 2nd Zoratheist Empire is not the omniversally recognized Mokodok State, as it goes to the Thyrillic People's Republic. Thyrillic People's Republic Population The population of the Thyrillic State numbers 2.31 Trillion. Economy he Economic System was formally a planned economy, but the Government began to move towards an Autarky. Government It is a Communist State, essentially a Single-Party Socialist Totalitarian Stalinist State formally under the Topaz Leadership of Markal Verhag. During the last years of Verhag's life, he formed an expanded form of Thyrillic posthumously called Markalism(Omniversal Isolation, small bits of Mokodok Nationalism, anti-revisionist thoughts, and tighter government control on the economy & Mokodok's lives). Verhag would also revise the Thyrillic Constitution to emphasis his new ideology more and Zealotism less(it is never mentioned at all and Communism is referenced only once). Once Verhag died, Eserk Jolita succeeded Verhag as the new leader of the Thyrillic People's Republic(TPR) and General Secretary of the Mokodok Labour Party(MLP). Jolita would immediately revise the Thyrillic Constitution yet again, this time the constitution abolishes the Thyrillic Defense Commisar position & replace it with a Presidential Position, and remove the mentioning of the Thyrillic Ideology's origin. Military The Thyrillic Military numbers 582 Billion Troops. Their equipment dates from the Aretedas Era towards the recent 3rd War of Spodification. Religion As it is a Thyrillic State, Zealotism was its official Religion. After the 3rd War of Spodification, Zealotism slowly began to lose its followers. Once Verhag died, Zealot Beliefs rapidly diminished in everyday Mokodok Lives to the point where nobody believes in the religion. It is unclear whether the TPR emphasizes state atheism or zealotism since its recent revised constitution doesn't mention anything about religion at all. Foreign Relations The TPR became the sole representative of the Mokodoks once the FMR collapsed. The TPR has open relations with the Orcelio, Dwerq and its satellite states, Squin, Shamasty, and other small empires of the Bode's Galaxy. Government Specifications Formal Name: 2nd Zoratheist Empire Government Type: Zoratheist State President: Shimaru Sazanaki (Often simply referred to as Sazanaki) Government Specifications Formal Name: Thyrillic People's Republic Government Type: Single-Party Totalitarian Stalinist Thyrillic Republic Dominant Party: Mokodok Labour Party President: Eserk Jolita Notable Mokodok Jak Hadrov, founder of Spodumism and 1st leader of the Spodum Empire Hadrov Dynasty, basically covers Jak Hadrov's descendents who were leaders Karjuvika, last Mokodok Empire leader Aretedas, Zealot Tyrant Yurev, founder of the Republic of the Mokodoks Iuty, 2nd and last president of the Republic of the Mokodoks Zora, founder of the Zoratheist Empire. The FMR labels Zora as a Socialist Revolutionary Ninel Jetrus, Communist Revolutionary who established the USZR